Don't You See!
2OOUISE01SE , performed by , was the second ending for Dragon Ball GT anime from episodes 27 to 41 as well as the TV special Gokū's Side Story! The Proof of his Courage is the Four-Star Ball. It was replaced by Blue Velvet. Lyrics Rōmaji Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni Mō sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante Sabishisugiru yo Love is asking to be loved Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete Don't you see! Chotto sameta furi wo suru kuse wa Kizutsuku no ga kowai kara TAXI noriba de matte 'ta toki no chinmoku wa Tatta gofun na no ni Mono sugoku nagaku kanjita Muri wo shite tsukarete Aozameta koi wa yokisenu dekigoto Don't you see! Chiisana kenka de Makezugiraina futari da kara hotto shita no Don't you see! Ironna hito wo miru yori Zutto onaji anata wo mite itai Send him my love Rose never fade I don't wanna say bye Don't you see! I'll never worry, tonight I'll lay me down, tonight You know, I do it for you Don't you see! Umareta machi no nioi Kurekakaru gairojuu wo futari arukeba Don't you see! Sekai-jū mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo Watashi wo tsukamaete ite English These words should come out smoothly Like when I'm writing a letter to a friend But I need a little more time for us to get to know each other To think that my family are the only ones who won't betray me It's just too lonely. Love is asking to be loved I know if I just gave up believing, it'd be easier, but Don't you see! Even though I hope and pray, for the miracles and memories I still worry a little bit. Don't you see! My habit of acting a little cold Is because I'm afraid of being hurt. The silence as we waited at the taxi stand Was just five minutes, but if felt oh so much longer Overdoing things, and tiring ourselves out, our faded love was something we didn't expect Don't you see! Our little fights Show we're both determined not to lose, so I'm relieved Don't you see! Rather than see a lot of different people I'd rather just be watching the same old you Send him my love A rose that never fades I don't wanna say bye Don't you see! I won't worry tonight. I'll lay me down tonight. You know I do it for you. Don't you see! We'll have the scent of the town where we were born If we walk among the boulevard's trees at sunset Don't you see! No matter how much of a hurry everyone else in the world is, Keep hanging on to me Characters The characters in order of appearance: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Baby * * * * * Giru * * * * * Category:Endings Category:Songs